Beat the Mole
by spyeon
Summary: I don't know much about Kaien, but this is my first short story and there will be no chapters. Ichigo brings Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Jushiro and Kaien to the Gensei and played a game with them. Who will win? Find out in this little humor stury.


Ichigo bought Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Jushiro and Kaiyoru in front of a black object

Ichigo bought Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Jushiro and Kaien in front of a black object. "Beat these monsters in pairs and I'll give you a mystery prize" Ichigo made a bet with them.

Ichigo paired up with Renji while Rukia joined her brother. Jushiro and Kaien are the ones that were left, so naturally they had to pair up together. "If you lose I will not forgive you, IDIOT." Kaien warned Jushiro sharply.

Ichigo and Renji started first, since Ichigo was the host and he had to demonstrate. Ichigo slotted a round object into a thin hole. "Reminds me of Gin's silted eyes." Renji marked.

Ichigo gave Renji his 'weapon'. When the fight began, Renji and Ichigo had to hit the heads of 'monsters' that emerged from the lil' blackish holes.

Ichigo: Renji! Left side, dude!

Renji: Oh, Shaddup you good for nothing freak.

Ichigo: Dammit I lost a monster!

Renji: You're the shinigami and you have fast speed, Idiot.

'GAME OVER '

Ichigo: 114?! I never got the record before!

Renji: It's because we're playin' in pairs, baka.

Ichigo: I said before I transferred in to a Shinigami.

Rukia volunteered to go next. Byakuya looked very confident because his speed is faster than both Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo slotted another piece. Rukia held onto the 'weapon' tightly.

Byakuya: Senbonzakura is my only choice weapon.

Ichigo: Stop complaining Byakuya. Geez…

Byakuya: (shut up you good-for-nothing-freak)

'GAME START'

Rukia: Nii-san you're so slow!!

Byakuya: (Quit it) No Rukia, I'm in a gigai. (Shouldn't have been that arrogant just now…)

Rukia: Me too, Nii-san, but I'm faster than you.

Byakuya: …… (#?!&!)

'GAME OVER'

Rukia: stares 119.

Byakuya: …..Sweet.

Renji: Congrats! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Rukia: Ukitate Taichou, Kaien-dono, you're up.

Ichigo put in the last piece into the hole and gave them their 'weapons'. Jushiro and Kaien seemed a bit deflated, since Ichigo Renji, Byakuya and Rukia, scored such high marks.

'GAME START'

Kaien: Uhh…

Jushiro: Control the right side!

Kaien: Shut up Freak case.

Jushiro: sulks I'm your superior…

Kaien: This is the Gensei…..

Jushiro: whispers use both hands…

Kaien: uses other hand to hit too Aha!

Ichigo: It's not fair Kaien- you're cheeeeeeeeeeeating!!

'GAME OVER'

Jushiro: Yay 127!

Ichigo: But he's cheating

Kaien: Either way I'm still the winner. (  )

Jushiro: But my hand hurts OW…..

Kaien: ….. (Great, taicho's sickness again……)

Jushiro: ….. hack

Rukia: Oh NO!!

Jushiro: hack COUGH

Kaien: Aw no!

Jushiro: hack COUGH hack COUGH

Jushiro coughed for two minutes.

Three.

Four.

At the fifth minute, Kaien could not stand it so he dragged Jushiro by his collar and called to the others: "Open the door we're gonna bring Taicho to Soul Society!"

Byakuya nodded his head in agreement. He then signaled Renji to hurry and open the door.

Jushiro: HACK COUGH AHHHHHHH--

Byakuya: oops…..

Renji: gulp

Ichigo: Let's duuuuuuck!

Rukia: Watch Out!  
Jushiro: Chu

(Blood everywhere….)

Everyone, including normal humans, stared blankly at Jushiro.

"Damn, hes coughing Blud…. (BLOOD)" "Look at hes white hair!!"

"How long their hair can be?"

The last comment was a bit of offense: "How girlish they are…."

Byakuya saw that they cannot escape. So, Byakuya broke open the door and pressed on the Memory Chikan. After that, everyone jumped through the door. (Poor Shiro had already fainted)

(Six hours later, Seireitei, 4th Division room)

Retsu: Oh you're awake Jushiro-kun.

Jushiro: Where in the world?

Retsu: I think you stressed yourself out too much to result in this.

Jushiro: Oh…

Retsu: I'm gonna get your medicine. Do you want some tea?

Jushiro: Uhh…. Thanks Unohana- Taicho.

When Unohana Taichou left the room, Jushiro began staring at the ceiling and murmured to himself.

"I will never play 'BEAT THE MOLE' game – ever again."


End file.
